


Light In The Darkness

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, The Fluffiest Fluff To Ever Have Fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has been thinking of doing this for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



He had been thinking of do it for awhile – for a year to be honest. Rick was the only good thing in Daryl's life. After all the shit and the horror they have been through his lover was the only light at the end of the tunnel. Sure, there was still the struggle of every day survival and there was always the hope of finding the one place they could be safe but Daryl knew the truth — he could one day lose Rick to a walker.

If or when that day ever happened didn't matter. The only thing Daryl wanted in this crazy world was to make Rick his. He knew he wasn't good with words or emotions but Daryl wanted more than hurried kisses or a quick fuck when no one was looking. He wanted a ring on Rick's finger and on his as well. Before the walkers and the world went to shit, Daryl never thought of happiness or marriage. Hell, he could never tell his father or Merle that he was gay. No when he knew exactly what would happen if Daryl even mentioned looking at another man.

But this was another time; another place. His father was dead and so was Merle. Daryl was his own man and he wanted to get a goddamn ring for his lover. So when he saw mall during one of his scavenging trips, Daryl decided to go back there when he had the chance and the back up. He knew he could have gotten a ring off a walker just like Glenn had but Daryl Dixon was going to prose, he was going to do it right. Which meant getting something fancy without any fucking walker stench on it.

After another trip was announced, Daryl decided to tell Michonne everything. If anyone would have his back, he knew he could count on her. So while Glenn and the others covered the first floor of the mall, Daryl and Michonne went to the second floor — with one jewelry store and a whole bunch of walkers. Standing back to back the two rid the small pack of walkers before Daryl ran into the jewelry store. Taking a precursory glance at some of the rings in the front, he shook his head in disappointment before going over to the men's section. With Michonne acting at his look out, he looked over the rings until finally Daryl found the perfect one. Breaking the glass, Daryl grabbed it — then ran out of the store towards Michonne.

As fought they way through walkers and out the door, Daryl knew this would be all worth it in the ends. They didn't have much happiness in a world filled with death and walkers but every once in a while there was a glimmer of hope. The ring in his pocket proved that and tonight when they got back to camp, Daryl was going to get on one knee and ask Rick to marry him.


End file.
